kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Get in Gear
Get in Gear is the one-hour season premiere of Auto Rider. The episode introduces Dash Roberts in pre-established circumstances in the battle against Zenjox and his robotic army who seek to control the last free society on Earth. Synopsis After a deadly computer virus known as Zenjox has taken control of most of humanity, everyone on Earth is forced into the domed city of Autopia, for it is their last safe haven from the computer virus. A mysterious stranger later known as Dash is seen fighting back against Zenjox and his forces. Plot A few years before the Masked Rider came to Earth, Dean Roberts, scientist, inventor, and the CEO of the Autopia Biolab, disappears. Twenty years later, his son Dash, a young juvenile and Biolab's primary shareholder, takes little interest in the company beyond playing an annual trick on its board of directors. Michael Long, the chief of the Autopia Metro Police Department and friend to Dash's father, asks Dash to investigate a strange message originating from the underground chambers of Biolab. Dash discovers a strange belt, some mini cars, a mysterious car, and a strange looking bracelet which were all created by his father. Dash then steals the equipment and escapes from Biolab with the help of Chief Long. While he was driving home, a sudden strange phenomenon called Global Freeze occurred where time worldwide slowed down, save for the human consciousness. A new breed of robots, later known as the Zenjox Attack-Bots, went on their destruction spree. The Auto Cruiser is suddenly struck by lightning, causing an electrical surge that zaps the Auto Driver and Dash. This causes Dash to see visions of what is to come. Afterwards, Dash figures out how to use the gear he had taken and transforms into Auto Rider for the first time and battled the Attack-Bots with his Auto Chargers. In the present day, while Dash was thinking back to the incident at the park, Dash heard from his friend Matt Jones that his section in Metro would be investigating the Time Shift cases. After another Tine Shift was detected, Dash went to the Auto Cruiser and drove to the location. While investigating, the victim shown was drained, with his body turned red. Matt picked a sample and Dash warned him that the culprit is still nearby. Soon the Time Shift started again and Cobra-Bot 029 appeared and attacked Matt until Dash attacked the bot. The Attack-Bot retreated from the area while cancelling the Time Shift. Dash drove back to the Auto Pit to run diagnostics of the victim. He went to a nearby gym where Nobou/Roidmude 029 had just plan an attack on an unsuspecting gym member out on a jog. Roidmude 029 initiate the Heaviness again but Mr. Belt managed to summon Max Flare Shift Car to help Shinnosuke adapting into the Heaviness. The Roidmude summon his aides, Roidmude 042 and Roidmude 088 until Kiriko and Tridoron appeared to help. She assisted Shinnosuke to transform into Drive and the latter managed to turn the tables until 029 take the lead and throw him in a warehouse. It wasn't long until Kiriko sent all of her Shift Cars, Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow Shift Cars battering 029 enough to help out Drive. 029 was soon pelted by a discarded Type Speed Tire as Drive went Type Speed Flare. Annoyed, 029 tried to attack Drive, only for the strong fiery attacks of Drive to make him fall flat on his back, and was soon jettisoned out of the warehouse thanks to his Flare Stream attack. 042 and 088 got back their bearings when 029 was ejected out of a warehouse by the Flare Stream attack from Drive's Max Flare Tire, and it and 088 briefly fight Drive until Drive equips the Funky Spike Tire, and mortally wounds 042 with its Spike Tornado attack, reverting it to its soul form. The Rider switches to the Midnight Shadow Tire, and mortally wounds 088 with its special attack, reverting it to its soul form. 042's soul eventually succumbs to death when 088 was destroyed. Now alone, 029 tried to attack Drive, only for him to reassume Type Speed and pelted the Roidmude with the All Tire Attack, leaving the Roidmude wide open to be destroyed by Drive's SpeeDrop finisher. Shinnosuke felt relieved after he was able to save a life for the first time after his traumatic failure. At night, Kiriko took him to a secret lair, Drive Pit where she and Mr. Belt acted secretly to assist Drive. Despite all red colored victims were reverted to normal, but Shinnosuke knew that the case isn't over. Meanwhile, 029's soul manages to escape the battle. Returning to the Roidmude lair very much exhausted, he is given a Viral Core by Heart to form a new body. Auto Chargers *'Charger Used:' **Speed, Flare (once in Auto Cruiser), Spike (once in Auto Cruiser), Shadow (once in Auto Cruiser), Justice *'Form Used:' **Speed Form, Speed Form: Flare, Speed Form: Spike, Speed Form: Shadow (x2), Speed Form: Hunter Notes *The silhouetted shot of Dash as Auto Rider for the first time was actually a shot of Kamen Rider Proto Drive. This shot was later followed by a shot of the actual Kamen Rider Drive/Auto Rider armor. Category:Season Premiere